First, a full-cone nozzle is known as a conventional spray nozzle. This is a spray nozzle having a vane-shaped component called “vane” disposed in a flow path before a spray orifice so as to generate a swirling flow, and spraying and dispersing liquid over a wide angle in a cone shape vertically and horizontally for 360 degrees.
A spray nozzle of a self-oscillation type has been developed. This is made by forming a water channel calculated in a hydrodynamic manner in a plate-like component called chip, and press-fitting the chip to the main body. A structure of a plate-like component divided to upper and lower portions has also been suggested (Japanese Patent-Laid-Open No. 2005-81318).
Further, a spray nozzle of a ball jet type is known. This is made by making a spherical penetration hole in a metal component and press-fitting the metal component into the main body.